One Step Closer
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Broly pushes Emily to the edge and she reacts the only way she know to, with a fist


Chapter 1

It hasn't even been five minutes into the visit at Bulma's house for the party she was throwing for fun and already Emily and Broly were fighting like dogs in the street. "I don't want to talk to you Broly! Leave me alone!" yelled Emily with pure rage in her voice.

"Why? Is it because I speak the truth? That you're nothing more then a slut and I finally came to my senses and broke up with you?"

That all it took to get Emily to pounce, and for once, I didn't run for cover. Actually, none of the guys did. They watched like it was chicks fighting.

Emily's fist collided hard with Broly's nose and, no doubt, broke it. That was the end of that fight. Emily flipped up her chocolate brown hair and winked at Broly who was clutching his nose in plain. "Don't piss me off again or else your jewels will get it." She walked back into her guest room that she was staying in and the rest of us stayed behind to help Broly. "Braddies!" I heard my girl calling my name so I made my way over there to see what she wanted.

"Yes?" I see her putting on some mascara and eye shadow.

"Is he still down?" she asked me.

"Yes." I replied, going over there to kiss her on the cheek.

She winces and pulls away and only then do I see the blood trickling down the left side of her head. "Did he get you good?" I asked, inspecting the damage.

She nods and I finally find what I'm looking for. A gash is planted on the side of her forehead and it's quite big. "He got me with a small energy beam." Emily whimpers, and that's all it takes for me to get mad. I know that Emily can take care of herself but when the guys fight, I step in.

I stormed back to where Broly was and he was already on his feet, completely unprepared for what I was about to give him as I push Goku and Chester out of the way and manage to get to a good punch to Broly's diaphragm. "What….the….fuck." wheezed Broly as he struggled to get off of the floor.

"Don't be so rough with her you idiot! You're lucky that's all you're getting for that gash on her head."

"What gash?" questioned Goku as he looked back to see that Emily came out of her bedroom.

"I need a drink." She announced, making both Chester and Mike jump up to find something strong to keep Emily clamed down so she won't possibly kill Broly.

I looped my arms around her. "Must you be so rough, baby? You can kill someone, you know?"

She giggled and kissed my lips softly. "I know." Broly just watched us with disgust.

"Must you two be so gross?"

Emily stopped kissing my neck and shot Broly a death glare. "Must you be so unromantic?"

I chuckled softly as I watch Broly shoot us another death glare before storming back into his guest bedroom to get cleaned up.

"I FOUND BEER!"

I turned my head to see Goku coming at us with a bottle of beer in his hands. "Thanks Goku." Emily said as she swiped the drink from him and drowned it with one gulp. I stared at her with amazement. I knew she could drink like that but it always amazed me that she could put away more then we could and not get sick.

"Where's Chester?" I asked, looking around for the forgotten singer.

"He's still looking for a stronger substance then the one I found. That measly can of beer won't work on her."

"Then why'd you give it to her?"

"To get her started." came the reply.

Emily threw the empty can of beer to the ground and started looking for any signs of Chester. She then spotted him by the doorway. "Hey, look! It's Chester!" In a flash of lighting, she was gone.

Chester looked up and saw Emily running towards him. "Did you find anymore?" she asked excitedly.

Chester chuckled; she looked like a puppy waiting for food. "I found two cases of wine," he looked to make sure that Broly was out of earshot, "in Broly's bedroom."

Emily immediately ripped off the cover and plastic and started drowning all of the wines. Chester shook his head and whispered in my ear as I came towards them, "Where do you find these kinds of girls, Brad?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response. "They just come to me."

I then looked over at my sweet to find that she was starting on the second one and already she was looking tipsy. "Babe, are you ok?" I asked her, knowing full well that she was wasted.

She grinned a lopsided grin at me. "I'm fine." She purred, dropping the second case of wine on the ground and made her way over to me. "I'm really in the mo-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

We all turned our heads to the outraged cry of Broly who was now in his legendary super saiyan form. All of us cowered and went to find someplace to hide. Emily got behind me as the angry saiyan came charging up at us with pure anger in his eyes. "You can't hide from me, whore! I'll rip you right out from behind him you coward!"

Goku then put a restraining hand on Broly's chest. "Clam down man. I'll buy you another one, just relax."

Broly shrugged Goku's hand off of him angrily. "Screw you! That weakling needs to learn her place! No one steals from Broly and expects to get away with it."

"Stop calling me a weakling!" Emily screamed from behind me. I winced in pain as her nails dug into my flesh and I was roughly pushed into the door. She can be dangerous when she's drunk.

"What are you going to do about it, cunt?"

Emily smirked. "Just wait and see."

By now, everyone at Capsule Corp has gathered around the two, watching them circle each other like in the western, only there are fists, not guns.

Emily then charged at Broly, getting in some good punches to the face and ribcage.

Broly growled and then grabbed Emily's wrist and flung her backwards, making her land hard on her buttocks. As fast as lighting, Broly was on top of Emily, grinning like an idiot. "How does it feel, weakling?" he sneered down at her.

Emily smiled an innocent smile before bringing her knee up to meet with Broly's nuts. All of the guys watch with horror written on their faces, knowing first hand what's it like to be hit in that area.

Broly's eyes went wide as silver plates before rolling off of Emily and groaning in immense pain while holding his family jewels. "How did that feel?" asked Emily mockingly while batting her eyelashes at him sweetly.

"You…stupid…bitch." Broly groaned in pain.

I pulled my dear close to me and held her tightly in case she was to go after Broly again. "Let's go back to our rooms." I suggested, not wanting her to get into more trouble.

She nodded and we headed back to our rooms.

Once we were settled, I noticed Emily eyeing me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She smiled at me. "I'm really in the mood right now."

"You can't be serious."

"Are you kidding? After that intense fight my blood is rushing through my veins like wildfire. I need something else to keep that fire lit." she gave me an evil smile and crashed her lips into mine. I moaned in pleasure, feeling the adrenaline exploding in my veins and coursing through me. It didn't take us long to find our way to the bed and we both came crashing down like a rock.

Emily was on top of me like lighting, undoing my jeans and throwing them to the floor carelessly. "This is going to be fun." she licked her lips in anticipation as she devoured my mouth again.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and moaned in pleasure, letting the sweet taste of her strawberry mouth take me on a wild ride.

Just as we were about to get serious, we could hear some voices on the other side of the door. I looked up at Emily and she had a wicked grin on her face. Before I could ask what she was going to do, she started screaming my name and slamming into me like a ton of bricks.

Soon, we could hear the sound of our bedroom door being pushed open and laughter soon entered our room. "What's with all the noise?" I asked irritated.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you two love birds were up to." Goku said.

"Besides, you're the one complaining about noise? I can hear your screams all the way on the other side of Capsule Corp!" exclaimed Bulma as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"So?" I retorted, going back to plant a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"By the way," Vegeta whispered to Broly, "those screams were loud. I wonder if that human is really that good."

"She was probably faking it." Broly muttered back.

Just as they were walking out the door, Emily yelled after them, "The only time I ever faked it was with you!"

The rest of the guys exploded in laughter as they pointed at Broly. "You got owned!" Goku exclaimed, slapping Broly on the back in a friendly matter.

"Shut up." The guys' voices faded as they began to get farther out of earshot. I smiled down at my love and kissed her one last time before falling into blissful sleep.

**END!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
